fringefandomcom-20200223-history
Brave New World: Part 2
|next = }}"Brave New World: Part 2" is the twenty-second episode of the fourth season of Fringe. Synopsis In the climactic conclusion of the Season Four finale, the Fringe team is pushed to the breaking point as they desperately attempt to prevent a catastrophic event that threatens the lives of everyone. Plot Olivia (Torv) and Peter (Jackson) return to Walter's (Noble) laboratory, finding both he and Astrid (Nicole) missing. As they try to discover their whereabouts, Olivia receives a call from Jessica (Mader), believing that someone is following her. They are unaware that September (Michael Cerveris) has arrived at Jessica's house, but finds himself stuck to a "stasis rune" written into the floor preventing him from moving; by the time Olivia and Peter arrive, Jessica and a section of the floor with the rune have gone missing. Broyles (Lance Reddick) calls Olivia and tells her that Astrid has been taken to a local hospital after being shot and is faring well. She is worried about Walter's safety, warning them of Bell's (Nimoy) presence and directing them to the warehouse. There they find September still stuck on the piece of floor, and Jessica holding him at gunpoint. She reveals she is working for Bell, purposely endangered by the nanites to attract Fringe and the Observers' attention. She attempts to kill September with a normal gun, but September is able to catch the bullets in his hand. Jessica was aware of the Observers' reflexes, and then uses a specially designed gun that fires quicker than September can react, and the bullet strikes him in the chest. When she tries to fire again, Olivia is able to catch and repel the bullets back into Jessica, using her Cortexiphan abilities, killing her. Peter is able to release September from the rune. Olivia recognizes the wound from the time September appeared to her at the opera house and told her that in every future he witnessed, Olivia would die (as seen in Back to Where You've Never Been). September reveals that to him, this conversation has not yet happened, and departs to investigate why he would say that to Olivia. Peter races Jessica's body back to Walter's lab, and with Nina's (Brown) help and resources from Massive Dynamic, connect her brain to equipment to briefly give her consciousness to determine Bell's location. Her answers are vague and cryptic but reveals that Bell is on a boat, and seeking a power source to collapse the two universes. Olivia grips Jessica's arms, trying to convince her to tell them where Bell is; this shorts out the power in the laboratory. Nina realizes that Olivia is Bell's power source; Jones' activities with the nanites and the sun-beam have been to invigorate Olivia's Cortexiphan powers and use them to start the collapse of the two universes. Olivia is emitting extreme electromagnetic energy, which Nina is able to use to locate Bell's ship. The Fringe team sets off for Bell's ship on helicopters as initial signs of the final collapse begin to occur around the world. Meanwhile, aboard his ship, Bell has shown Walter his vision for the new universe, using the creatures stowed aboard it to populate his ideal world. Bell reveals that he was set on to this path by Walter in the past after Walter lost both Peters and had desired to play God himself, describing an idea to collapse both universes and create a new one. Walter later rejected the idea and asked Bell to remove pieces of his brain to quell the idea, but Bell continued to follow on Walter's vision, culminating in the current events. The Fringe team approaches where Bell's freighter should be, but none of them see it except Peter. Nina deduces that it has already become in sync with the other universe and is only observable by Peter. Olivia is able to use her Cortexiphan abilities to cross over with Peter onto the freighter in mid-jump from the helicopter. They raid the cabin where Bell and Walter are. Peter attempts to stop Bell, but Bell asserts that the process is irreversible due to Olivia's powers. Walter then turns to Olivia and shoots her in the head with a handgun that Bell had in a display case, which completely disrupts the collapse. His plan ruined, Bell rings a bell and fades away as Walter hesitates to shoot him. Walter races to extract the bullet from Olivia, recognizing that the Cortexiphan should be able to regenerate the tissue and allow her to live. He makes an exit hole in the back of her head and uses a letter opener to push the bullet out of her head. After a while, the Cortexiphan regenerates her and she awakens. Bell's freighter and biological experiments are stored away, and the US Government grants Broyles' request for a funding increase, as well as a promotion to General. Olivia makes a full recovery, though Walter suspects that her Cortexiphan powers will be stunted by the process. As she and Peter hug, she also reveals that she is pregnant with their child (which Walter and Astrid overhear). Sometime later, as Walter prepares a snack in his lab, September appears before him, telling him, "We must warn the others. They are coming.". Notable Quotes Bell: The Bible tells us God creates His universe in seven days. It's taken me considerably longer. Walter: Peter, this is no time for emotions. Time is of the essence. We have to move rapidly if we're going to save her. Peter: Save her? She's dead. Walter: You know very well that hasn't always stopped me. Walter: Excuse me, miss. Is that lemon jello? Nurse: These are urine samples. Walter: Oh, well, in that case, no thank you. I'm more peckish than thirsty. Notes *The original title for the two-part season four finale was "End Game" but it was later changed. *The used-bullet worn in Henrietta Bishop's necklace is presumably the bullet that momentarily killed Olivia and had been extracted by Walter and Peter. *Although credited, Seth Gabel (Lincoln Lee) does not appear in this episode. *Although the show-runners claimed there was no alternate ending filmed in case the show was not renewed for a fifth season, it is rumored that if the show had not been renewed then the final scene with Walter and September would have been cut (since this scene sets up next season's storyline). *This was Leonard Nimoy's final television acting role before his death on February 27, 2015, at the age of 83. Cypher Category:Season Four Episodes